Kid vs united rivals The Trap on the Sky
by 00Midnight00
Summary: NEW 2 DAY HEIST. Jirokichi has a new plan in hand. This time he's perfected Kaitou Kid's capture by studying his strong points and using them as weaknesses. Not only that but he's also got Conan, Hakuba and Makoto backing him up. A interview will take place before they unmask him. Will he manage to escape this time? Can he successfully hide his secret from Aoko and the rest?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own this story. I don't own any of Gosho Aoyama's works, yada yada yada. You know the rest.

No warnings for this story: it's as safe as it can be. There may be a bit of blood in the next chapter but nothing to worry about, just for the sake of the plot getting a bit more exciting.

This is a story of two chapters only that follows a usual Kaitou Kid heist involving Jirokichi and Conan: first chapter is the first day with the surprising magic trick, and the second consists of the eventual robbery and it being figured out by the little tantei. I made is as close as the real dead as possible, except perhaps for the ending: you'll have to see for yourselves!

 **Kid vs united rivals. The Trap on the Sky.**

"Kaito! Kaito! Have you heard the news?"

Kaito sighted at the approach of his best friend. The classes hadn't even started yet and she was already being noisy.

"What is it this time?" He didn't even bother feigning interest. He already knew what she was going to say. Aoko pouted at that.

"You should at least show a bit of respect while someone is speaking, geez." She added a 'Bakaito' under her breath to which Kaito sent her a reprimanding stare. "Well okay then: I won't be telling you and don't bother trying to take it out from me now." Kaito couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Fine, don't tell me."

"I won't!"

"I don't think it will be necessary telling him anything, Nakamori-san." A feminine figure stepped towards them, suppressing a giggle as she directed a look specifically to Kaito. "He is, after all, aware of it already." Kaito directed a look of his own in return, not amused at all. Akako somehow always gave him shivers when she did that, not that he would let her know. Having two classmates knowing his identity was definitely not good for his heart.

"Oh, really? Then I guess there is no point in prolonging this any longer..." Aoko reached towards her bag and took out her tablet and switched on the screen, which already had the latest news filling the spot: 'New challenge: Jirokichi offers Kaitou Kid the Black Widow in exchange of an exclusive on-line interview tonight' "Look! Suzuki's Senior Advisor is at it again! It says he dares Kid to show up and answer a few questions for the general public.

"It seems like Suzuki has something in mind again... and plans to draw you there long enough so his plan can take place." Akako whispers only reached Kaito's ears. He frowned. Yep, it was obviously a trap.

" And Kid hasn't answered yet. With a bit of luck he won't show up at all: like that people will see how much of a coward he really is and will stop supporting him." Aoko nodded to herself, convinced.

"Hey hey... The guy probably hasn't had a chance to reply yet. Suzuki always does things without thinking of the schedules of others." He added the last part more to himself, feeling angry. Seriously! Like he doesn't have other things to do as well! Besides, the meeting was taking place at his new gallery in Beika, so the heist was only his way of using him to create propaganda, no doubt. He didn't like being taken advantage of.

But...

This also proved for another challenge at the other tantei.

Kaito smirked. ' _Is it a challenge you want? Well a challenge you will get!'_ The interview made him worry however... it's not like he can say much about himself in public. _'But this may be a chance to let Aoko see-_ '

"Kaito! Stop spacing out!"

"I'm just thinking that I won't be able to watch the show. Jii-chan has asked me to help a friend of his who's moving out at a new apartment, after classes. May take two or three days. You should go and watch it at Keiko's house like usual. I'm sorry." _'Or more like I'm sorry to be lying to you again since Jii's actually busy investigating the scene for me right now and will probably be laying a hand for me later on'_

"Oh... I see..." ' _Stupid, Kaito... Never having time for me_.' "Well, I'll record it for you then. Like that you won't miss his capture." Kaito gained the energy then to avoid hitting himself. She had said that so naturally! Seriously, how could she be so sure of herself sometimes?

"Ahoko! Like Kid is going to let himself be caught that easily..." As Aoko was about to reply angrily to that comment however Kaito managed to disappear into a puff of smoke. "And that's what will happen to Nakamori tonight!"

"Kaito!" She turned around at the mocking voice that came from behind her and instinctively tried to grab the closest item to her to throw it at him. No way she was going to admit the fact that he had easily managed to surprise her. "That won't happen and you know it! Seriously! Just because you are a Kid fan doesn't mean you can't support my dad once in a while." Kaito easily dodged the pencil case and smirked. She'd have to be faster than that if she wanted to hit him.

"So what does your dad have planned this time to catch him?" He asked, showing genuine interest, only not that much to arouse suspicion. The perfect tone between curiosity and innocence.

"He doesn't have much planned... Suzuki-san has taken care of everything in the building so he's only allowed to keep an eye on the outside. But Suzuki-san has allowed him to take a place in the interview. And he's also invited Hakuba so at least he'll have a bit of a back up.

"What?! Hakuba?!"

' _Oi, oi..._ ' Kaito knew Hakuba was dangerous while not taken seriously but this was supposed to be tantei-kun's day. Having both of them allied up there against him was going to be tough. ' _And thinking of Hakuba, he still hasn't showed up. It seems like he'll be taking the day off this time in order to prepare for tonight... Should I skip school as well?_ '

"Talking about Kid, huh?" Keiko suddenly showed up, no doubt wanting to ask Aoko to go to her house to watch the heist together. "I'm definitely not going to miss this heist tonight! Have you heard that Makoto, the martial artist whom held the Green Emperor, will be taking a place today as well? They have announced it just now."

Silence followed as Kaito felt his blood suddenly freeze.

"WHAAAT?!" He almost fell off of the desk he was setting on. Aoko looked surprised at his reaction, Kaiko and Akako couldn't help but laugh loudly at his reaction.

"Looks like someone won't be staying today at class after all. I wish you luck, Kuroba-kun." Kaito repressed a sudden killing intent as he made sure he had understood the situation well.

"Oh, sh*t!" He stated loudly as he thought of all the implications. Now it was Conan, Hakuba _and_ Makoto who were going to join hands! Plus Nakamori and Jirokichi...

 _'If Heiji shows up as well I'm going to cry.'_

 _'No! Ignore Heiji: Sera would probably be worse!_ '

"Language Kuroba, or I will have you sent to the principal's office." The teacher said as she entered the class. They immediately went to their seats and provided her with a salute before she began walking in and taking her position in order to start the class. _'Oh, no way I'm going to manage to stay calm the entire class.'_

"You are completely right! I must go and see the principal at once in case I manage to spill another disgusting word in front of such a beautiful woman." Kaito stated, charmingly, bowing before the teacher whom blushed as the entire class watched the sudden performance. Kaito then made a stuffed rabbit appear and offered it to the still shocked teacher, who just couldn't bring herself to get used to her student's breathtaking performances. She gave up as once again she failed to retain her student who quickly left the classroom. She then tried to keep the image the bunny had provided her out of her mind to focus instead on the class, but inevitably blamed her student for being so charming and meticulous: the stuffed animal was not only the cutest and fluffiest one she had ever laid eyes on but also contained the message of 'forgive me?' on the middle. ' _Well played, Kuroba, well played._ '

"I guess he won't be joining us today either" Aoko muttered as she watched him run away. She secretly felt glad he was so good in his grades even if not much of an applied student, or else the principal may actually take it more personally and consider expelling him for so many class disrupts.

The sound of helicopters roaming the sky forced the crowd to cheer even louder as the awaited time drew closer. Jirokichi was especially impatient this time, and made sure everything was in perfect condition. Kid wouldn't be escaping. Not today. He had made sure of it and there was absolutely no weak point in this plan of his… but then again, he was talking about the Phantom Thief that defied logic itself.

Jirokichi gritted his teeth, unamused, before a sudden bark forced his attention to fall upon Lupin. He then grinned with his greatest smile: Lupin always made the best of him.

"You're right, my dear friend. Tonight is going to be a good night. I can't wait to see what he's going to come up with this time, that guy…"

"Kid has already won! I can't believe you're serious about this! You call this a challenge?!" Nakamori, loud as usual, stated what everyone was thinking, and it's no wonder they thought Kid would have no problem winning this time: in fact, this was the complete opposite of the teletransportation heist. Not only did Jirokichi place the diamond on the tallest building in the area, out in the open completely exposed, but also he had forbidden the police to even get close to it, much to Sonoko's disappointment, allowing her and Ran to simply remain on the streets below with the rest of the fans. The only people allowed at the top were the reporters and camera men, to ensure they would film everything perfectly for Jirokichi's biography, Conan, Hakuba, Makoto, Nakamori, Lupin and Jirokichi himself. Makoto was right now in charge of blocking the only exit the rooftop provided. Nakamori at first had hoped Jirokichi had enough sense to trust his jewel to him, but even then he was not allowed to get closer: it seemed Jirokichi was so sure of himself he was 'allowing' the inspector to experience the arrest first hand, since it would be him who did it in the first place. Apparently by this Jirokichi meant that, for whatever reasons he had in plan, Kid would end up giving himself up there in only a few more minutes. Why, the inspector had no idea.

"One would think you would've learned better by now..." Nakamori kept muttering to himself.

"There's no need to worry, inspector. I'm sure everything is perfectly planned." Hakuba pointed out as he introduced himself to Makoto, whom firmly shacked his hand, nodding at the comment.

"Jirokichi-san has made sure to check every point in this plan. Nothing has been overlooked." Makoto agreed. Conan thought it wise to avoid calling too much attention in front of the other detective and, not knowing much of the situation himself simply nodded, wondering about the events that were to come. He was inspecting the rooftop, being careful about arising any suspicion but there simply wasn't anything to find. The only suspicious looking item was the case placed in the middle that kept the jewel within, thought today was simply the day of the interview and the challenge. If Kid managed to escape today the deal was he would be allowed to repeat his performance the next day and escape, jewel in hand.

Jirokichi laughed in overconfidence as the excitement build up. "That's right! Whatever he could've come up with, he had no time or privacy to do so. And he's already sent the notice so he can't back away now." He added the last sentence while lifting Kid's card to the already filming camera, looking proud as ever. Of course, the reporters had no problem with that, and kept announcing the situation to all of Japan on live TV.

"Well, maybe I wouldn't need to worry if you explained to me more about what you have in store…" Speaking low enough so nor the camera nor the people would hear them, Nakamori tried convincing Jirokichi once again, his only clue being the suspiciously situated black pillars in each corner on the building that kept going up and up into the darkness of the night. Unfortunately, no helicopters flew on top them, so no light helped him improve his sight either.

"Very well," Jirokichi smirked, not bothering to hide his voice, looking to a certain spot in the sky "after all, our guest of honor has already arrived."

"What?! Kid!"

"Over there." Conan pointed out, catching the glimpse of the thief bathed under the moonlight.

The sound of gasps were heard as the rest rushed to turn around and film his entrance.

Kid flew gracefully through the sky as the crowd screamed his name from the streets, taking his time to approach the building. The reporters then wasted no time.

"There he is. Kaitou Kid has revealed his presence, once again, and is heading towards us now. It seems tonight we might be capable of interviewing the Magician of the Blue Sky face to face. What will happen from now on? Will Kid successfully steal the jewel, the legendary Black Widow? Stay close, and find out in Tokyo TV, sponsored by mister Jirokichi Suzuki, of the Suzuki Financial Group. As for..."

"We should move." Conan announced, waking everyone from their trance. Kid's note contained the condition that he would appear only if they interviewed him from a safe distance. He couldn't blame him for that.

Just as he said that everyone except the reporters retreated to the back of the rooftop. Conan stared at Makoto who seemed like he was planning to spend the rest of the night near the exit without moving a single muscle before focusing his attention on Kid again. Nakamori looked like he would be having a lot of trouble maintaining this distance.

The reporter ended talking just in time to catch Kid, skillfully landing nearby them, looking as mysterious and confident as ever. Lupin wagged his tail, excited after recognizing the youngster from a certain encounter. Jirokichi grabbed Nakamori's arm just in time to avoid the man from running towards the other, and warned him with his eyes: ' _trust me_ '. Nakamori didn't seem content at that but retreated into his initial position. Jirokichi had made it clear for them to allow Kid to get hold of the jewel before attempting to do anything, so the rest also stood still.

Kid then started moving forward, slowly but steadily towards the group and stopped right before the case where the jewel was placed, looking genuinely intrigued by the situation. He lowered his figure, inspecting every detail the case provided him and nodded, pleased with the result.

"I have to say, mister Jirokichi, this has been the first time someone has welcomed me with such an entrance. There isn't even a tracking device. I feel truly moved." Nakamori gritted his teeth at the arrogance but did nothing, not wanting him to run away just yet. "Now then, I believe you wanted to interview me?" Jirokichi smirked, however, making the situation obviously contrasted.

"Don't mistake me, Kid: this welcome ceremony was specially prepared by me to be your last. I only thought of it appropriate to allow you to have some last words with the world, before your cover is exposed."

"Oh?" Kid smirked, looking as if he was enjoying this challenge. Jirokichi nodded. 'Lights on!' He shouted.

And just like that everyone noticed the metallic looking net that covered the skies a few meters above them, hardly noticeable before due to the darkness of the night. The lights came from the surrounding buildings and the net itself. The size of the net was also small enough for it to be impossible for anyone to fit there in order to reach the other side. However, since the net still remained open by the sides, being only suspended by the four pillars, it didn't look intimidating at all, more so for the people who never left the ground.

"You see Kid, for one whom always carries a hang glider on his back to escape I figured: why not create a strong magnetic field to attract that guy directly onto the trap? Unbreakable and firmly positioned, you stand no chance against this net. But there's more…" Jirokichi then headed towards one side of the rooftop and pointed into a certain direction, revealing what had been unnoticed without the lights before. "I have specially constructed a set of giant extremely powerful fans using the buildings surrounding us to ensure my victory: your wings may be your strength, yes, but they will work against you if you can't control them." The fans then began to move, and soon turned to full speed. Noticing the different looks Kid was giving his surroundings, Jirokichi's grin became wider. Kid wasn't looking worried… yet. But he still hadn't finished. Hakuba and Conan however looked like they had been hit on their faces. For one to spend so much money just to capture Kid... And why did Makoto seem okay with this? Did Sonoko's influence already made him immune to all this extravagance?

'Oi, oi...'

"I see… so you plan to drag me onto the magnetic net, which will immobilize me as soon as the glider touches it. Is that why you haven't placed any helicopters on top? To avoid facing any unexpected… circumstances?" Kid asked, referring to the possibility of having his accomplice driving the vehicle. Jirokichi nodded, still full of himself.

"Indeed. Of course that I don't want to harm you: your landing will be safe enough so you need to worry not on that."

"But there's still more… isn't there?" Kid's smirk was shown even wider on everyone screens at their home, and everyone could tell then how much Kid loved the challenge thrill Jirokichi always provided him. Fans everywhere shouted in excitement, supporting their favorite thief.

"Of course. There's also the possibility you may want to escape using a more traditional way… which is why Makoto's blocking the only exit here, and not even personating me will do you any good, plus I've secured all the windows in this building with high proof solid glass." Kid whistled, genuinely impressed. If he had something planned or not you couldn't tell.

"Am I supposed to assume, then, that you're going to become a regular face in my next heists as well?" Kid asked then to Makoto, who refused that possibility.

"It depends on the times when I'm free."

"Why? Worried? Perhaps you should start reconsidering your actions." Hakuba sneaked in, unable to resist any longer.

"On the contrary: I do enjoy a proper challenge once in a while." Kid pointed out, enjoying the taste that came with screwing with Hakuba in public. _'Ha ha ha, burn!'_

"Yet it seems those situations come more often than what you'd like them to be, _Kid_." Conan joined in, sounding childish yet showing a grin no normal kid his age would show. Kaito swore even his eyes shined evilly at what that comment implied.

 _'This boy..._ '

"Admit it now, Kid. This is your last day as a Phantom Thief. Surrender now or face the consequences." Added the police inspector, who was starting to wonder if this plan indeed may finally proof to be efficient, thought in reality was more than used to expect the impossible.

Kid remained still, not smiling anymore thought even then not panicking. His attention was focused on the jewel, shining as it was sunbathed by the moon, as if acknowledging the fact that this could be the diamond that caused his 'career' to end. Some fans started to get worried then: Kid wasn't saying anything. The camera men kept filming, patiently and kept silent while exchanging glances between themselves, unsure of what to say. Kid sighted, beaten.

"Now then, the bottom is surrounded by police men, the top is your doom, and the middle is inaccessible. What will you do… Kid?!"

"You are acting way too impatient, Jirokichi-san." Kid finally said at last.

"Huh?"

"The night has just started and it would be very rude of me to make such an easy escape, yes?" He surprised then Hakuba and Conan, winking to them specifically before turning around towards the interviewer. "Besides, I still have an interview to respond to. I wouldn't like to disappoint my fans." His smirk returned, and as he got closer to the camera men and reporter everyone became anxious trying to figure out what to expect next. Kid's charm seemed to attract everyone. "Ladies and gentlemen… sorry to keep you waiting. Now that we've taken care of that first, we can proceed to the next part of today's event. Now then, what did you have in store for me?"

The female reporter's breath became a bit irregular at the sudden feeling of having the uncatchable thief so close by. She flushed a bit as she tried to put in order her thoughts and nodded to the camera man she had closer, ready for action. In the background Nakamori remained silent, wondering if some of his own questions would be resolved with this interview, starting with why had he disappeared for 8 years. Jirokichi too, decided to keep silent, already having been interviewed together with Nakamori just before Kid's appearance.

"Yes, well… *ehem* You've been stealing all over the world for over eighteen years and yet we know nothing about your intentions. We would like to ask you why do you steal, and for that reason why do you always return what you've stolen. It is known that you've returned the jewels before, claiming it wasn't what you were looking for, which could explain them being returned: how much more can you tell us about this?" Started the woman, passing the microphone to Kid's reach, who cleared his throat before starting to speak.

"I'm afraid the answer to the first question must remain unanswered… thought I must point out that, unlike what Nakamori-keibu here tends to think, I do not do it because I enjoy annoying the police, thought I do enjoy a good challenge. And for that, I am deeply sorry for all the unrelated troubles my heists produce. It is not my intention to discredit the police nor I want you to think down of them." Kid then proceeded to the next fact. "As for the second question: my interest in stealing remains focused only on certain pieces of art, basically those with backgrounds unlike any others. I like to persecute those so valuable their existence is thought to be, in fact, a myth. Does it make sense for a Phantom to chase a myth? In any case, my interest in stealing remains on unique personal matters… that I won't be revealing either."

"…" The reporter seemed unsure how to proceed but decided to give it a try, at least. "And what… will you plan on doing once you manage to get your hands on the right item?" Everyone held their breath, awaiting the next answer from the thief, who leaned closer and whispered:

"My lips are sealed."

Those words, and the image the camera provided the population made the viewers chill in excitement, fans or not. The thief had managed once again to gather all the attention on him.

"So… you won't stop stealing until then?" Kid nodded, confirming that statement.

"No matter how long it takes."

"I see. Proceeding onto the next question… why have you lately remained in Japan? Have you finally settled down?" Kid chuckled, not expecting that last question.

"Not at all. I simply have some business to take care of here, is all. As soon as I'm done with it I'll be back to being the same international criminal 1412 you knew."

"I see… Now then-"

"What happened eight years ago, why did you disappear and why did you return now." Kid turned around to face inspector Nakamori, who could not wait any longer. He looked stressed. This was something he needed to know. "Does it have anything to do with the world-wide famous magician Toichi Kuroba who also died eight years ago?"

 _Poker face…_

"Keibu…" Kid started, making sure he wouldn't reveal nothing he would later regret. "Your suspicion is true. His death did… affect me. In more ways than one. Even now, I still believe him to be the only magician in the world to surpass me. That man was… an inspiration to us all." _I'm sorry Keibu,_ he wanted to add, _but I can't reveal his true identity to you, even dead._ "But the reason I haven't showed up until now is entirely another matter. There's no need to occupy your mind with unnecessary thoughts."

Hakuba felt heartbroken at the real meaning behind those words and couldn't help but feel sorry for his classmate. Aoko had told him just how much he really meant to him, not only as a father, but as the fellow magician whom made him discover and fall in love with the art: his role model to become. Hakuba's reaction hadn't gone unnoticed to Conan and he wondered what he could be going through his fellow detective's mind. Kaito however only focused now on ignoring the temptation of revealing the fact that Toichi's death was actually a murder: he knew they would take his words seriously while he dressed as the legendary Phantom Thief but he also knew who he was against and the lack of proof. It would solve nothing.

How more questions came up than answers made no sense at that point. It was truly bugging the entire police force, who kept a close watch on the thief, whom curiously seemed to be a bit distracted.

"One last question, Kid." Added Jirokichi who was already at the limit of having the thief steal all the attention from him and thus now sharing the main spot with Kid. He was doing this to end up being the main center of attention, after all. "And I think it should be revolving about this heist: so Kid, what will you do?" Nakamori took this opportunity to lift his own pair of handcuffs he had in store, which forced Kid to retreat backwards towards the end of the rooftop, thought looking amused while doing so.

"There's no need to take those out, keibu: I'm not planning on giving myself up, or at least not today. What will I do? I will keep my promise and come steal the jewel tomorrow night, and afterwards I shall return it once again. Unluckily for me, as impressive as this jewel is, I can tell it's still not what I'm looking for."

"Just save us all the trouble and come here!"

"Easy there, Keibu. I know you can't keep his hands off me but this is just too much." Kid smirked, cocky. Nakamori's face reddened and only avoided shouting all sort of nasty stuff in case he ruined the ears of innocent viewers at their homes.

"You really shouldn't be joking around now, Kid." Hakuba stepped in, worried for Nakamori's blood pressure.

"Oh, please. Like if you didn't dream of me every single night either." Hakuba's face reddened at the fact of it being, mostly, true. Not that he would admit it. Never!

"So what will you do?"

"Will you jump?"

"Fall directly onto the trap?"

Kid then looked offended at their questions.

"You keep saying that the moment I'll open my wings will be my doom, and yet the sky has always proven to be my ally. Not once has it failed me, and I refuse to believe that time will come. So, to answer your last question: yes, I'll gladly accept this challenge and jump, and I assure you I will manage to escape while doing so, as I always do." He grinned, as if daring them to prove the contrary. "Think you've already won? Then prepare yourselves for tonight's miracle: once again I shall prove you that nothing can bind me."

Kid then, moving at amazing speed, ran while opening his arms as he let himself fall backwards, earning some screams of surprise and some barks from Lupin as he kept falling for a while, enjoying the adrenaline and the wind against his skin while doing so. As soon as he arrived towards the lowest fans, he opened his glider and elegantly let himself be carried towards the next air current. Cameras all around the scenes filmed how Kid managed to skillfully 'ride' the wind. Kid noticed how much attention he had focused on him and smirked even more, while moving even faster as more and more currents were joined together.

It didn't take long for him to reach the very top of the building he had just fallen and aim straight towards the middle of the net.

"Now then… it's show time!" He smirked as he got closer to it and lifted his hand to produce his trademark announcement, snapping his fingers.

Just like that, sudden smoke surrounded the net Kid was immediately flowing closer to. He ended up hidden by the smoke in no time, the smoke which was spreading due to the fans. The audience held their breath as they waited for Kid's reappearance.

There was no sign of Kid.

"Look at the sky!"

"Kid…?"

"Where is he?"

"There are doves everywhere!"

Doves appeared then from various directions of inside the smoke and before they knew it, Kid showed up from the other side of the smoke, following the trajectory he had motioned, as if the existence of the net was purely a mind trick and wasn't actually there.

At the top, Jirokichi and Nakamori couldn't give credit to what they had just seen.

"..."

"Did he just fly through a high security magnetic system?"

"How did he do it?"

 **ENDS ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

So, what do you think?

I believe Kid's hang glider has metal parts, or at least looks like it has silver sticks.

It was tough trying to add a little dialogue with each character. In the end Makoto's presence was barely inexistent?


	2. Chapter 2

**Kid vs united rivals. The Trap on the Sky.**

 **Second day: Conclusion**

"How? How?!"

Kaito grinned as the class discussed Kid's latest heist. So far, all social networks were talking about him nonstop, both about the interview revelations and the mysterious performance. It sure improved his self confidence. Maybe because of that, today he felt content while paying the paper of a good student.

"Bakaito. Keep smiling like that and you won't be able to eat my cooking for a week." A whisper, no more, but the message was strong and clear.

Kaito returned his attention to his best friend and, while maintaining his smile (she probably would've cooked him fish anyways, in the mood she is) he motioned for her to keep silent as their class hadn't finished yet, thought no one was really paying any attention. Some couldn't hide their giggles and others couldn't hide their admiration. It was a great day so far. Too bad the interview was ineffective, however, to make Aoko have a better opinion about his other self. If only she knew he was apologising mostly to her...

A folded piece of paper suddenly fell towards his table and a quick look towards his classmates explained who the one responsible was: Akako.

Sigh. ' _What now?'_ He unfolded the paper.

'Meet me now on the rooftop. It's about tonight. No excuses.'

Kaito folded again the paper while suppressing a groan. Oh, how he wanted to avoid this... Still, he couldn't just run away from someone like her. Might as well get over with it...

The bell announcing the end of the class sounded, and Akako wasted no time leaving the class, successfully avoiding all her followers. Kaito stood up as well.

"Hey, Kaito... any ideas how he might have managed it?" Aoko asked, sounding beaten.

"Of course." Kaito announced, hating people doubting him. "I'm not going to tell, thought: a magician never reveals his secrets. Now, please excuse me as I go to the restroom." Aoko's hand successfully managed to keep him in place. She didn't look like her usual self.

"Kaito... please... can you tell me just this once?" She looked... stressed, to Kaito's amazement. Why? She's usually so light headed. He didn't like this.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I... it's just..." She bit her lips, feeling unsecure. "I don't know! I have a bad feeling... I think it may have something to do with tonight. Maybe Hakuba will steal my father's chance of unmasking Kid or maybe he's going to end up hurt or... I don't know... I feel like there's something I should be doing today that I'm not... could you stay with me today?"

 _Aoko..._

Puff! A flower appeared out of nowhere.

"Its a buck beam: it signifies a calm response." Kaito smiled, while putting it on Aoko's hair. "You are thinking too much about this, Aoko. I told you yesterday why I can't be with you today, right? But, if it makes you feel any better you can keep the flower, okay? Just treat it nicely: it looks great on you." Aoko blushed. Kaito wasn't usually so handsome, was he?

"O... okay." She managed to whisper out.

"If you need anything ask Keiko, okay? Tell her you'll spend today at her house again." Aoko nodded, looking much better.

"Thanks."

"Now, wait for me outside okay? I won't be long."

Kaito made sure no one noticed where he was going as he reached the school deck. Once there, he closed the door and eyed Akako wearily as he got close to her. He still didn't trust her. Akako chuckled.

"I don't bite, you know?" She turned around, looking as a model extracted from a magazine while her hair blew around her.

"Of course not." ' _You do, however, place spells and curses on whomever you want._ '

"Listen, you... I just wanted to warn you since..." She sighted. Now THAT was unusual. Okay, maybe he should be worried for tonight. "I know whatever I'm going to say won't stop you from going at the heist tonight so listen carefully, unless you want to end up getting caught: tonight there will only be one fright. Only one. Understood? The police will either be your greatest ally or your biggest disadvantage. You have to stay calm and only worry about yourself or the situation will get bad. If you run as always, everything shall be successful and you'll have to worry about no one."

"Mmm... could you be a bit clearer?" Kaito wasn't sure how to take this. She was worried about him. She was obviously hiding something she didn't want him to know. But what?

"If I tell you more I'll be putting you in danger."

"In danger of... what? Who should I be aware of?"

"Just... don't lose your calm."

 _Keep your poker face intact._

 _Today would be a long night..._

"Good night, citizens of Japan. Tonight we will witness the second performance of Kaitou Kid's magnificent ghost crossing trick. It seems like there's been some checkouts on the net and it's been revealed that, thought nothing seems unusual, at the very least no smoke bombs will be blocking today's events. Will Kaitou Kid's trick be revealed by doing so? Will we manage to get a better view at tonight's events? Jirokichi has decided to call for the assistance of a few police helicopters for aerial support, and have been keeping watch on the surroundings for quite a while now. They are also provided with cameras and lights to help us figure out the mistery of the Phantom Thief."

Nakamori sighted as he made sure all the members piloting the helicopters were his men and in no way Kid or his accomplice: he had taken it further than usual by asking them questions only he and them knew the answers of and asked them to keep an eye on any suspicious behaviour, including from himself.

"Tonight is the night! Tonight we will finally capture Kaitou Kid and find out who he is!" Nakamori declared, shouting as always. Jirokichi kept talking with his phone, also making sure everything was alright and giving instructions while the camera men kept themselves busy. In theory, today they would let Kid make his escape without fighting back, but that didn't mean they wouldn't try to figure out how his trick worked.

So far, Conan and Hakuba had no clue how he'd managed it.

"Could he have circled it? His previously placed smoke bombs proves he knew what was coming from him and were only undetected due to their size, probably. Maybe his usual hang glider was replaced with plastic-like materials or others un-magnetized like-" Hakuba pointed out.

"He still would've flown directly towards the centre of the net. The fans are too strong and precise. It being metal would only secure his stay there." Conan remarked. It wasn't so simple. There was something else...

"So he must've done something during the time the smoke was covering him. Thus their use." Hakuba continued. The kid was proving a great help, no wonder he had the fame of the 'Kid-killer'. He had to admit, it was really impressive.

"Something he doesn't want us to figure out..."

"Agreed." Hakuba nodded, lifting his head, once again, staring at the net, which this time was visible from the start. He was also glad to give someone complete trust on a Kid heist, since he obviously wasn't Kid in disguise, no matter what happened in the events of the Kirin's Horn Case.

"But what?"

"But he knew he wouldn't be able to use them today. Is he so confident in his trick he's figured he'd still manage to escape two times in a row?"

"Or maybe he'll take advantage of our attention focused solely at the net to focus his escape on another spot-" Conan interrupted himself while staring at Makoto, who looked surprised at his change of attitude, more childish yet sounding really interested. "Ne, Makoto-san, when is Sonoko's birthday? It should be sometime soon, right?"

"Soon? No, it was three months ago, remember? You were there as well, Conan-kun. It was at the bowling center, in Ekoda."

"Oh, you're right! I could've sworn it was this month!" Conan feigned innocence while taking note that the exit was as secure as ever. Makoto was real, and Hakuba wasn't in disguise either. A camera men then? Jirokichi again? Nakamori perhaps? No... so what was Kid planning exactly.

"Conan." Makoto suddenly called out. As he turned around he noticed Makotos hand holding something tied at his shirt. It looked like...

"A shirt tag?"

"You must've forgotten to cut it off. I'm guessing it's your first time wearing this shirt? It must've been really well hidden for you not to notice until now when it was always there."

 _...really well hidden for you not to notice until now when it was always there..._

"It was always there!" Conan pointed out, surprising Makoto yet again this time by his strong conviction. "A frequent magic trick. It's been hidden from view all this time!" Hakuba followed his line of thought.

"Like the famous ring trick. Illusionary at it's finest." Conan nodded. "We can't do anything then." Conan sighted.

"No, I can still make a few calls with Nakamori's support . Be right back."

"Be fast: he's already here." He pointed out, forcing them to witness Kid's entrancing appearance once again.

Once more, everyone positioned themselves at a safe distance as Kid landed skilfully on the rooftop. As soon as he touched to floor the fans started working under Jirokichi's instructions. Yet, it seemed he hadn't planned for something different tonight.

He stood there for a moment and redid his steps from the night before, this time having an easy access to the jewel that was displayed for him. He lift it up for the people around the world to witness as the cameras took a good look at him and playfully hid it from their views, magician style. He smirked once again.

"My guests, I appreciate once again you meeting me tonight." He vowed, gracefully. "I assume you will be keeping your end of a bargain?" Nakamori growled.

"Do what you must." Jirokichi stated, not feeling happier about it. "However as soon as you leave this rooftop, we will begin chasing you once again."

"Exactly! So don't you get too comfortable, Kid!" Nakamori roared, frustrated.

"Mmm..." Luckily for him, Kid didn't proceed with mockery. Instead he decided to address the rest of his audience. "Why so silent, detectives? How inappropriate of you. Mind sharing what's on your minds with us? I won't promise it may change anything, thought."

"Just wondering if there's something we might have missed, since you see..." Conan started, starting with a sweet voice.

"... we've already know what you've planned for tonight." Hakuba finished, with a smirk.

"Oh?" Kid smirked back.

"It's a rather simple trick if you think about it, really: while the smoke took place you activated a small mechanism that allowed a portion of the net to slightly unhook itself, therefore providing your door to the other side. The smoke was to hide the fact that the net had been previously manipulated by your hands, and the fact that we couldn't find anything wrong with it was the same reason an audience doesn't find anything wrong while inspecting the items the magician provides them, just like the commonly known ring trick." Hakuba explained. Conan nodded and stepped forward.

"The ring trick is a simple trick in which the magician surprises the audience by joining two or more rings together and separating them while doing th- ah!" Conan quickly jumped back, skilfully avoiding a card aimed to his face.

"Not under my watch, tantei-kun." Kid lectured, frowning a bit, as if talking to a child who had just misbehaved. He hid his gun inside his pocket as if he never took it out in the first place and continued his lecture. "When alone, we can speak about whatever you want for as long as you want but in public, well, that's not going to happen. I'm not going to let you ruin the magic for all our audience. And that goes for you as well, Hakuba: I wouldn't want you to get jealous." He winked, obviously having a lot of fun. "If you really want to brag so badly, I'm sure both of you can do so another time, yes? In the meantime let's just enjoy the show for now." He pointed his finger towards the sky and smiled as he leaped towards the border of the rooftop, playfully. The crowd cheered enthusiastic, hoping to see yet another performance from their favourite thief. However the night seemed to pause as the sound of a sudden shot was heard, forcing Kid to lose his balance and recover just enough to fall in the right direction, avoiding the high fall that would've secured his death. He fell by the side he had been shot, quickly spreading the stain that had just appeared all over the higher left spot from his suit.

The sudden silence that followed was suddenly increased by screams from every corner.

"Kid! Lie down!" Conan shouted as Hakuba ran fast towards the thief, Conan following suit. Kid seemed to have blanked out as he stared at his increasing red stain from the shot. Makoto moved faster and pushed both, Conan and Hakuba towards the floor, not wanting the child or mate to be between Kid and a possible following bullet.

"Everyone, stay down! You too, you stupid thief!" Nakamori roared as he felt his face whiten at the view of his uncatchable thief hesitantly grab a section on his suit, presumably the place where he was hurt and, after acknowledging Nakamori's voice, take cover as well behind the small wall the rooftop provided them. He sighted, relieved for a small while before heading closer to him himself to search for the origin of the shot. Kid didn't let him, thought.

"Nakamori-keibu, stop it. Just because you are the only high rating police officer here doesn't mean you should risk your life like this. Whoever it was, it's a beginner: my injury is nothing serious. He's careless. You should have no trouble catching him... or she." Kid groaned, and licked his lips while attempting to ignore the taste of blood from his throat. _'Oh, wow, the pain... thought, I'm so lucky it didn't hit anywhere serious... not losing too much blood. I can still think straight. Adrenaline rush? But, ouch... got to have to bear with this for a while. Poker face. First things first..._ '

"Kid! Hey, you're safe. Just stop talking." Nakamori called out, carefully and worried. So far, no more shots had been fired. Had the culprit already fled? He had to be sure.

"Now then, I apologise for what I'm about to do..."

"Kid, what are you mumbling about?! Now, stay still and let me-" Nakamori gasped as a sudden pink smoke engulfed his face, forcing him to sleep. "Kid, you bastard... not... now..."

"I'm only doing so in behalf of your daughter, keibu. She must be worried sick now." Kid whispered as he pointed towards the filming camera. Nakamori aknowledged it slowly as he faded onto the sleeping world. Kid sighted.

 _'Tonight there will only be one fright'_ He remembered. So this is what she meant, huh? In other words, only one shot to freak me out. I shoul-

"The shot came from a lower building..." Kid heard Conan say.

"Not so fast, gentlemen." Kid warned as he eyed the problematic trio approaching him for whatever reason, shooting his card gone towards them. He wasn't sure if it would have any effect on Makoto, being an expert at defence, but he had the decency of staying still seeing he was injured and therefore deserved a kind treatment of sorts.

"Kid!"

"Are you out of your mind?!"

"What are you doing?!"

Kid stood up, surprising everyone by irrationally taking his place at the same spot he had stood on no more than a minute ago, still pointing the gun at them, ignoring their reactions yet feeling a bit offended at their approach.

"No need to worry, I know what I'm doing. There won't be another shot, of that I'm sure."

"What the-?! Get down! This is not the time for this! You need to get that looked up!"

"What? You mean this?" Kid asked, as he grabbed his left forearm. "Yeah, about that... I would like to apologise to our fellow viewers tonight for the nasty spectacle that just took place moments ago and, on another note, I would like to make a petition to my fellow fans as to help me cover up for this. Would you mind lending me a hand and covering this same spot from the rest of the world for the rest... say, ten days?" He asked, winking towards the camera which hadn't stopped filming during the whole incident. "Make me proud." Kid whispered as he jumped back from the rooftop and fell in between the buildings once again.

Once again, Kid managed to ride the wind as he leapt towards higher grounds just at the same time police officers showed up from the only door the rooftop provided them, now being unguarded by Makoto after the sudden event. Not having prepared for this, yet expecting it, Kaito knew he had once again made the right choice. However, due to whatever reason, it seemed the helicopters remained close to the net, making it impossible for him to escape using the same ways.

 _'However...'_ , he thought with a grin as he waited for the perfect spot to let himself go from the hang glider, this one following the trajectory towards the net while Kaito fell _'I've prepared myself for this'_.

 _'Oh, please don't make this hurt too much...'_

He waited until he reached to a certain floor to open a second mean to fly away: a parachute. While the fans successfully created a current of winds, the hang glider had provided him to distance himself from some of them. The fact he didn't wear anything to stop the fall forced his body to become a heavy weight, ineffective by the fans, and just now that he found the perfect spot to escape did he resort to the parachute.

The crowed screamed at the fearless performance they had just witnessed. But, soon after, proceeded to cheer excitedly glad to see their thief making another successful escape. Fans everywhere who witnessed the heist them started talking non-stop about the events that just happened: Kid had asked for their help.

And help him they would do.

 _'D*mn, that hurts!'_ , Kaito moaned.

He heist had been successful until the very end but, though he managed to hide it really well, the fact of forcing his wound like this wasn't a matter to take lightly. Luckily, Jii knew what he was doing and he confirmed he had being extremely lucky with the shot: whomever it was that did it, he really had no idea what he was doing. It wasn't the appropriate rifle, not even one to cause serious injuries. In any case it was treated and needed some rest.

He would have to investigate about this fact later... maybe Japan's criminals had started offering a price for his head. He knew too much and had seen things that he shouldn't have seen, and he had even helped the police solve a few cases...

He should stay low for a while...

His mobile phone rang. He didn't wear it at heists, but at Jii's he had no problem using it. It was Aoko. He needed to act natural.

' _This being said while I'm currently entering all of Kaitou Kid's forums, hoping to whatever God there is my fans will support me with my request as I fake all sorts of affirmative responses..._ '

"Oh, hey Aoko. How did it go?"

"Kaito! It was horrible! Kid was shot! He got shot!"

"Wh-what?! What do you mean?! Is he alright now?!" Kaito interpreted his paper while feeling dirty inside. He hated lying like this. He really did.

"Nobody knows who did it but... as he was attempting to escape he got... oh God... it was horrible... but my dad says he's going to be just fine... my dad! Kaito, he... Kid, he..."

"Did he do something to your dad, Aoko? Is he fine?"

"Yes, he's fine." She quickly explained, trying to find the right words. She sighted. "He helped my dad."

"..." Kaito sighted as well. Once again he had manage to make Aoko worry too much. He waited. She didn't say anything else. "Aoko?"

"I'm glad."

"What?" Kaito was confused.

"Well, it's true. Oh, not about the shooting of course! It's just that... while I was watching the live, I... I got so scared, Kaito! My dad was there! He's always trying to do the right thing! I thought for sure he was going to be the next target... but Kid didn't let him. He guessed the turn of events and left him to sleep... and for that... I'm thankful."

"Aoko..." Kaito knew then she had cried. He tightened his fists, feeling angry with himself.

"But, you know what, Kaito?"

"Mmm?"

"I think... I'll give him a chance."

Kaito smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

Hakuba was feeling angry. Oh, definitely real angry. Kaito lifted his eyebrows, looking annoyed.

"What's that supposed to mean? I go to school here."

"You know what I mean!" Hakuba couldn't take it anymore. He snapped.

"..." Kaito widened his eyes. He had never seen Hakuba act like this before. "Relax, man, you look tense."

"Oh, and you guess what's making me so tense? Well perhaps this can explain it!" Before Kaito could stop him Hakuba had took a firm grasp of his left wrist and had placed his other hand on the end of his sleeve. He the proceeded to lift it up.

"L... let me go, you idiot!" Kaito tried to push him back, uncomfortable under the strong contact Hakuba had on him.

Suddenly, the class gasped.

Kaito had a thick bandage at the same exact place Kid had pointed out the day before.

"Well that proves nothing." Kaito rolled his eyes, and faced the rest of the class. "Keiko has one too... and she's not the only one. In case you hadn't noticed people all over Tokyo have these... maybe even the rest of Japan." He sighted, acting fed up with the situation. "How many times do I have to tell you? I am not Kid! You even witnessed a Kid heist while having me at your side! What more do you need to make me proof my innocence?!"

"You and I both know there was something fishy about that heist..." Kaito's eye twitched.

 _'Oh for the love of... seriously? Focus, Kuroba..._ '

"Now, where were you after the heist? And please don't tell me you were at home." ' _That's the first place I looked'_ , Hakuba thought, remembering all the effort he had put looking for him. He still couldn't believe he had made the right choice coming to see if he was in class.

"That's a wonderful question you've pointed out, Hakuba, but I've got a better one: who cares?!" The class laughed loudly but Hakuba had had enough of this. He grabbed Kaito by his school collar and, with strength he didn't knew he had, he pulled him up towards his face.

"I care!" The class silenced, suddenly, unsure on how to react under their classmates worries. Sure they knew he suspected Kaito to be the Phantom Thief but didn't he already proof so far it was a mistaken suspicion.

Hakuba didn't care about the scene he was making, so unusual of him. He just felt angry.

 _'Don't you see how worried I was?_ '

Kaito stared at him for a while, apparently cold towards him but feeling quite uneasy inside. He didn't know what to say or react... he wasn't used at this sort of... concern.

He suddenly felt guilty.

Guilty and disgusted.

At himself. For letting this happen. There wouldn't be another chance. But for now...

"Fine, you asked for it..." Kaito then proceeded to strip his forearm from the bandages that covered it, surprising the rest of the class as they leaned forward to have a better view. Could it be...? Hakuba, then, seemed taken back and even started to look worried as he realized what was going on. He was having second thoughts, but wasn't this what he had always wanted?

...

"There, happy?" Kaito said as he showed his exposed forearm for the entire class to see. "There's nothing there, genius, since I'm not Kid. Yes?"

"But... how...?" Hakuba seemed incapable of formulating a proper sentence. "You are a moron." He groaned, finally, in defeat. "I'm going home. Haven't had any sleep for a while."

"Are you okay, Kaito?" Aoko was the first one to ask, quickly reaching his side. She had been absent for the first part as she has arrived just now, but it seemed like it was all over now.

"Yeah, don't worry about it, he's obviously very tired..." ' _God, I'm so selfish!_ ' Kaito thought as he distractedly rubbed his shoulder, the place where he had actually been shot at. He took advantage of the bloody stain that hid the whole zone, spread during the fall. The spot he had shown on television was a lie in order to keep his secret identity intact. He didn't want to end his days running away, after all, much less from such a young age. Akako had helped him with that, warning him to stay calm. He guessed he should thank her later.

 _'I'm sorry Hakuba... I'm sorry'_

 **THE END!**

Any guesses on how he managed? The thing is, as I stated on the first chapter there are lights positioned on the net itself. The lights need to hook onto the net, so some little sections of the net are hidden from ordinary viewers. Remember this ring trick I mentioned? Well if you really want to know (and ruin this awesome trick) you can witness the magician presenting a ring to the audience and joining them together with others or separating them once again for a repeated number of times but if you actually grab a few of these rings that he kindly offers to you if you ask for them then you'll see there's no hidden mechanism or hole in it. That's because he's the one holding the rings with the holes on it, but the magician's ability is so great he keeps on playing with them in front of your eyes and yet you witness nothing. It's both being insanely fast and precise. Kid did the same thing but instead of using hands to cover the holes he used the lights (inspectors only inspected the light where it was positioned and the net, therefore ignoring this possibility.) The doves that appear from the smoke are to increase expectation, divert the attention a bit and maybe help Kid move the net door without producing questions. He also probably used doves discreetly to put the smoke bombs up there in the first place. By the way, if somebody is wondering: no, the lights have no reason to work bad under a magnetic field. It has nothing to do with it. On another note, I'm not sure if the speed of the flight was successful enough to allow Kid through the net while flying with his usual hang glider or in fact had the materials change for them not to be affected by the magnetic net, but in any case he'd manage while breaking trough.

Leave a comment if you've enjoyed it! It took me quite a while to imagine a decent Kid heist, but I think it came out pretty well: the trick is to imagine you've got lots of money and little care on how or what to spend it with. I actually planned on making one heist involving fans and another one involving a magnetic trap (Kid glued to the floor and forced to abandon his only means of escape or something) but it ended up like this, combined. I can perfectly imagine Gosho making a heist involving these two factors, especially since it really takes advantage of Kid's advantage to make it a weakness, so I decided to write it before he decides to do it first lol But seriously, that would suck

Oh, by the way, anyone found a working link on Conan's 19th movie? It would be highly appreciated if you shared it on the reviews!

Also, English is my third language so I hope grammar nazis won't show up.


End file.
